Birthday Wishes
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: Its Fujinomiyas Birthday and everyones invited to her party. Will her birthday wish (Dating Makabe) come true? Read to find out. Makabe X Fujinomiya
1. Birthday Invitations

"Ah, what a lovely Friday afternoon." said Kojuro. He was right. I leant back in my chair. Kojuro sat next to me at his desk while Futaba was leaning against the desk in front of me. It`d been a few weeks since the 'Snow White Incident'. I`d decided it might be best if I stayed away from Adagaki for a bit, I didn't want to overdo it after kissing her, on lips, in front of a lot of people.  
"It sure is." I said responding to him. I looked out the window. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, it was warm but not overly warm and everyone looked as if they were enjoying their lunch. It was just an all-round good afternoon. The door opened and Fujinomiya walked back into our class. She sat down next to me and smiled merrily.  
"Hi everybody, lovely weather were having today isn't it?" she said. We all murmured in agreement. I watched Kojuro start to devour his cake. So many calories. I`ve never seen him do any exercise out of gym class but he remains so thin. I wonder how he does it?  
"Hey Fujinomiya?" said Futaba.  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"Isn't it your birthday soon?"  
"Yes, indeed it is. In fact, it`s tomorrow. " Fujinomiya said, tucking her hair behind one of her ears. "And I was thinking about throwing a party at my place and you're all invited." Futaba squealed in joy.  
"Oh that sounds awesome, I`d love to go." Kojuro spoke through his mouthful of cake.  
"Yeah- I`ll- go." He said. They all looked at me.  
"What about you, Makabe?" Fujinomiya asked me, a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
"Of course I`ll go." I said. Fujinomiya beamed in joy.  
"I`ll have Shido get us a cake for the party." she said. Kojuro said something through his mouthful of cake but I didn't quite hear him. Futaba must`ve understood him because she laughed.  
"Yes Kojuro, we know you like cake." She said, giggling. I saw Koiwai walk past the door. I turned to Fujinomiya.  
"You should quickly grab her," I said, gesturing towards the door. "You can get her to deliver the message to Adagaki." She looked to where I was pointing and nodded.  
"Yes, that`s a good idea." She got up quickly and left the room, probably chasing Koiwai down the hall. God she was cute sometimes. Not Koiwai, Fujinomiya. I still sometimes regret turning her down just so I can mess with Adagaki. It`s been months of trying to get my revenge and I`ve barely achieved anything. Sometimes I just lose focus. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. The bell went and everyone flooded back into class for last period.

A few hours later I was in my room working out. I put the weights down and walked over to the mirror.  
"Damn, I look good." I said to myself.  
"Narcissist." I jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. My sister was sat on the end of my bed with a manga.  
"What the hell? How long have you been there?" I asked, half angry, half confused. I`d been in my room for an hour or so by myself and hadn't heard the door open or close once. How did she sneak in? She`s like an assassin  
"Long enough to listen to you flirt with yourself." She responded.  
"Chinastsu-" I was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I walked over to my shelf and picked it up. It was Fujinomiya.  
"Chinastu leave." I said, sternly.  
"But I don't wanna-" she said in a baby voice.  
"Chinatsu." I repeated.  
"Fine." She said, wandering out my room. I hit answer on my phone.  
"H-hey Fujinomiya." I said.  
"Hi Makabe." She said.  
"What can I do for you?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing, it`s just that I called to say can you get to my place tomorrow at 6pm?"  
"Oh yeah s-sure." I responded.  
"Great," she said. "I`ll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye." She hung up. The door opened and Chinatsu stuck her head in.  
"That was cute." She said. "You sounded like stuttery nervous school girl." She imitated a high pitched version of my voice. "Oh h-h-heyyyyyyyyyyyy Fujinomiya! Oh yeaaaaahhhhhh s-s -suurrreeeee." I picked up a pillow and flung it at her.  
"Get out!" I shouted. She left just in time and the pillow hit the door. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. As much as I hate it, Chinatsu was semi right. I was aware that sometimes when I speak to her I stutter. I kept thinking about her. She was amazing, she was fantastic and she was absolutely adorable. What was I to do? Abandon my revenge plan for her? I`d spent so long planning it. What to do? What do I do?

 **A/N: What`s he gonna do? Abandon his revenge plan for Fujinomiya? Yes, that's exactly what he`s gonna do. But how is he gonna do it? Find out on the 23** **rd** **. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	2. The Party

**A/N: Don`t you hate it when FF writers promise you the next chapter will be out by whenever and then wait like three months before they actually do. Yeah. Sorry. But if it`s any consolation, these chapters are gonna be good. Or at least, I hope they are.**

Rain hammered down hard on windows behind me. I stood in front of the door to Neko`s apartment and rang the doorbell. Fingers crossed this goes better than last time. The door opened. It was Futaba.

"Hey Masamune. Come on in." she said happily. I stepped inside and removed my shoes.

"Where`s Neko?" I asked slightly confused. Futaba laughed.

"There." she said, pointing to the sofa. Neko smiled and gave me a small wave.

"Hi Masamune." said Neko as I gave her a small wave back. Next to her was Aki and Koiwai. And sat on the floor fiddling with a rubik`s cube.

"Hey everyone." I said, walking over to join them. "Happy birthday Neko. Here." I handed her the small box I had been carrying. She opened the present excitedly. Remembering how much she obsessed with her help I`d stopped off at the book store earlier to pick up something I`d seen a while ago.

"A book on aromatherapy. Oh Masamune, you really are too kind." she said smiling, clearly very pleased with her gift.

"Oh it`s nothing." I said, rubbing my head and sitting down on the floor next to Kojuro. He was extremely focused on the puzzle but it was clear he was having a problem trying to solve it. But I wasn't the only person to notice Kojuro`s struggle. Koiwai leant forward to get closer to whisper something to Kojuro and she pointed to his cube. Kojuro nodded and looked up and beamed at her. Koiwai sat back up with a smile and a light blush on her face. I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Now that you`re here we can start the party." said Futaba excitedly.

"Great." I replied. Futaba sat down next to me and we all looked expectantly at Neko.

"What`re we doing Fujinomiya?" asked Aki.

"I didn't really think of that…" she answered quietly. Great. I knew exactly what was coming next.

"I know what we can do!" shouted Futaba. Oh no. "Truth or dare!"

"Oh."

 **A/N: So yeah that was super shorts but don't worry, the next chapter will be up in a few hours. Promise. I`d also like to say that I`m happy to be back writing fanfiction properly and I know it`s been a while since I`ve been focused on this fandom. But I promise I`ll make up for it. Thank you very much for reading, Goodnight.**


	3. Bloody Mary

"Oh." Aki had summed it up for us perfectly. I knew that Futaba was going to say that. Personally I hated the idea; it was too unpredictable. But I suppose it was up to Neko. Said girl clasped her hands together in joy.

"Yes Futaba, that`s a wonderful suggestion." said Neko. Damn it. It had been decided. We were playing this stupid game. Everyone shifted around to sit in a circle on the floor, whilst Neko went to fetch something to spin. To my right was Kojuro, to his was Koiwai, to hers was Aki, to hers was Neko and to hers, and on my left, was Futaba.

Neko returned with an empty soda bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle.

"Who`s going first?" I asked.

"I think Fujinomiya should go first." said Aki. "It`s her birthday after all." We all nodded and Neko spun the bottle. It landed on Futaba. The class rep squealed in delight.

"I choose dare." she said excitedly. Neko thought for a moment. I was certain that whatever Neko dare Neko could think up would be mild at worst. Because it was Neko. Sweet innocent Neko. I was wrong. Very wrong.

"I dare you to eat a raw onion." she said. Someone gasped loudly, I think was Kojuro. Futaba`s eyes widened but I could tell she was determined to complete whatever was dare was thrown her way.

"Okay." replied Futaba determinedly. "I`ll do it." Koiwai whispered something in Kojuro`s ear and he laughed. Those two sure were getting friendly, but that was not the priority here.

"Good. I`ll get everything prepared." said Neko.

* * *

Five minutes later, we had congregated around the table. Futaba sat at the end with a peeled raw onion on a plate in front of her and a glass of water. A thought crossed my mind.

"No offence to Futaba, but what if she can`t do it?" I asked.

"Penalties." replied Aki bluntly. Damn. Aki was pretty harsh.

"What penalties?" I asked. "We`re making her eat a raw onion. There`s not much worse than that."

"We`ll cross that bridge if we come to it." said Futaba. She turned to Neko. "I`m ready." We all nodded.

"Good luck." I said. Futaba picked up the onion and took a small bite. Tears formed in her eyes. There was no way she could do this. She took another bite, much larger this time, and swallowed it. Aki visibly winced. A few more bites and she was about half way through but she was noticeably crying and had begun to slow down.

"This is madness." I said.

"This is Sparta." replied Koiwai. Kojuro burst out laughing. Now even Neko had grown concerned.

"You know you can stop now Futaba. I think you proved you can do it." said Neko. Futaba stifled a belch.

"No. I can do this." She took another large bite. Only one bite left.

"…" We were all speechless as she swallowed the last piece and pushed the plate away from her.

"Done." she declared, her upbeat attitude still surprisingly intact. She belched again and took a swig of water. "I think it`s my turn to spin the bottle."

* * *

We sat back down on the floor in our original spots and Futaba gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Kojuro.

"I`m too scared to say dare." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry." said Futaba, with a kind smile. "I won`t make you eat onions." Her face suddenly hardened as she starred off into a corner. "No one should have to go through that."

"Uhhmmmm…okay?" replied Kojuro nervously. "I pick dare too." Futaba`s face switched to an evil grin.

"You must do the…bloody Mary challenge." The thunder clapped loudly outside.

"Well that was spooky." laughed Aki, only half joking. I scoffed.

"Good job it`s not real." I said cockily. There was no way any of that stuff was real. Ghosts don't exist.

"Well then you do it too." said Aki cockily.

"Fine. I will." I replied.

"I wanna do it too." piped up Futaba.

"I don't want to go alone…" mumbled Kojuro. Koiwai put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kojuro." said Koiwai reassuringly. "I`ll do it with you."

"If we`re doing it in groups I wanna be with Masamune." said Neko. Cute girl, scary situation. Nice. I noticed Futaba looked a little disheartened for a second but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Look like you're with me Aki." she said with a strained smile.

* * *

A moment later we were all stood outside the bathroom. Neko was armed with a box of matches and a couple of candles.

"Who`s going to go first?" asked Neko.

"I think Kojuro should go first." answered Aki.

"Good luck." I said, patting him on the back as him and Koiwai stepped into the bathroom passed. Neko closed the door behind them. I stifled a yawn.

"Keeping you up are we Masamune?" asked Aki sarcastically. I waved a hand dismissively.

"Whatever." I replied. Aki was such a bitch sometimes. I swear that whole evening she was challenging everything I did or said. Futaba must`ve been able to sense the tension and decided to change the subject.

"You get some nice gifts today, Neko?" she asked.

"Oh yes." replied Neko. "Some friends from my old school sent me something in the post. It was a picture of us all from a couple years ago." A hint of sadness crept onto her face. "I haven't seen them in…oh it`d be a few years now."

"Oh well, I`m sure-" but Futaba was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kojuro as he bolted out of the room screaming his lungs out. "Demmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooon!" He was followed closely by Kowai.

"Wait Kojuro! It was a pipe! A pipe!" Koiwai shouted as she chased him down the corridor.

"Whatever." said Futaba shaking her head in shock. "It`s our turn."

"W-wait…" protested Aki but it was useless as Futaba led her into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. I turned to Neko.

"We should probably do something." I said. She nodded. We walked down the corridor and entered the living room. Kojuro was sat on the couch, being comforted by Koiwai.

"You alright buddy?" I asked in the most soothing voice I could muster as I crouched down in front of him. He looked up at me, tears still fresh on his face.

"I heard a demon Masamune." he said. A demon? That was impossible. I looked at Koiwai.

"It was a pipe." she explained. "As I said it the third time, a pipe in the wall gurgled." I nodded knowingly.

"We`re done." said a voice from behind me. I jumped a little. I turned around and saw it was Futaba and Aki. Futaba looked fine but Aki seemed a little pale.

"You two get spooked too?" I asked.

"Nope." said Futaba but Aki mouthed something I couldn't see at Koiwai. The servant girl raised an eye as if shocked.

"I guess it`s our turn now Masamune." said Neko as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I guess it is." I replied.

* * *

I closed the door behind us. Me and Neko were now alone in the candle lit bathroom.

"Let`s get this over with." I said. I began to start the ritual but Neko stopped me.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked.

"No." I replied. "I`ve never seen one. I`ve never seen proper evidence for one and until I do I refuse to believe in them." Neko nodded her head slowly, taking in my answer.

"Do you believe in love?" she asked. That caught me off guard. What sort of question was that?

"Yes of course I do." I replied with a small laugh. But she wasn't laughing.

"Why? You can`t see love? Why should you believe in it?" she asked. I thought for a moment. She was right. It was the same principal as the ghosts yet somehow I did believe in it.

"You make a good point." I replied. "Do you believe in it?" She took a step forward, took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Of course I do." she said, with a smile on her face. Oh Neko. How stupid was I to abandon you for the witch of a girl Aki Adakagi. This revenge plan was pointless. How could I let something so petty stand in the way of love. "Let`s get this done." she said. I nodded, smiling. We turned to face the bathroom mirror. We both spoke in unison.

"Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…" She squeezed my hand a little tighter, anxious over what was about to happen. "Bloody Mary." Nothing. The room remained still. No ghost. No pipe. Nothing.

Or so I thought. Something flickered in the background. Just for a second. Something in the window behind us.

"Did you see that?" I asked quietly.

"See what?" she said, the volume of her voice matching mine. I placed the tip of my finger on the mirror where I had seen it.

"Right…there…"

"Hey guys!" The door flung open. I jolted and Neko squealed. It was Futaba.

"God damn it, Futaba." I said, clutching my heart. "Don't do that." She laughed softly.

"Sorry. It`s just that we`re gonna put a movie on." she said. "You joining us?" We both nodded.

"Sure"

 **A/N: Yes I know everyone was a little OOC but like I was once told. "That`s why we have fanfiction." So yeah. As you can see Masamune has really started to fall for Neko. But will they get together? Find out in the future. The next chapter will be up sometime in the next couple days. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	4. The Hot Dogs Will Go On

We followed Futaba out of the bathroom and back to the living room.

"How`s Kojuro?" I asked.

"Erm..better." she replied, a slight hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Koiwai is taking real good care of him."

"Oh." I wasn't surprised. Those two had gotten very...friendly...over the course of the night. We entered the living room again. Koiwai sat next to Kojuro, who was currently sat with his legs up against his chest on the floor with his back to the wall. I crouched down in front of him.

"You alright buddy?" I asked. A smile slightly strained smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah I`m fine." he said. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Koiwai shifted in her seat to speak to neko.

"Is it okay if we watch a movie?" she asked. Neko smiled and nodded.

"Of course it is." she smiled. "What would you like to watch?"

"How about-" began Futaba but I cut her off.

"No. We're not watching a horror film." I said.

"Why don't we let Kojuro decide?" said Koiwai.

"How about Titanic?" he suggested. I internally winced. I hated that film. Futaba groaned loudly and even Neko didn't seem to enthusiastic.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Please." replied Kojuro. Neko clasped her hands together and forced a smile.

"Titanic it is."

* * *

Now, a really fun thing to do if you're bored whilst watching a movie; watch everyone else's reactions. I clicked my phone shut and put it back in my pocket. I looked up at the screen.

"I`m flying Jack! I`m flying!"

Ugh. It`s terrible. Futaba was sat in the corner and looked as bored as I felt. Koiwai didn't look to pleased either but every time Kojuro leant near her to whisper something she bucked up. Neko looked mildly interested but you could tell she was forcing it. And Aki… well… she seemed pretty into it.

"Psst. Neko." I whispered but I must`ve been louder then a thought I was because the Titanic fans shot me daggers. I waved her over and she got up and moved over to the couch I was on.

"Yes Masamune?" she asked.

"I don`t want to be rude but...when are going to leave?"

"You`re not."

"I`m not?" i asked.

"No. You`re going to be staying here.

"I am?" I began to feel my cheeks warm up but luckily it was dark so I doubted she saw it.

"You are."

"When was that decided?" I asked. She yawned.

"Some time earlier." she replied. "Now shush. The movies on." I shrugged and got my phone back out my pocket.

* * *

After letting my mum know what I was spending the night, and mucking around on a few games, I put my phone back away. Now what happened next was a very odd chain of events. The first came from the TV.

"Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack."

Kojuro gasped but before I could even react to whatever was going on over there someone said something on the other side of the room.

"...so…..otic." I looked to where the second noise came from it. It was Aki.

"What?" I asked, confused. There was then a loud crack from Futaba`s corner and my attention moved away from cruel princess.

"Fuckin` toast queen." she said before snapping awake.

"What?" I asked, again, now even more confused. She looked at me as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did you say something?"

"No." she replied, shaking her head. Hmm, must`ve been hearing things.I turned back to Aki.

"Did you?"

"Shut up." she hissed. "I`m trying to watch the movie." I sighed and turned to Neko. She was staring at the floor looking pretty shocked.

"What`s up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said quietly. I shrugged again and went back to my phone. I`ll tell you, all my friends are nuts.

* * *

The screen faded to black and some depressing music played over the credits. Kojuro and Aki were tearful, Koiwai was faking being tearful, Neko was straining a smile and Futaba was asleep in the corner. I picked up some scrap wrapping paper, scrunched it into a ball and launched it at the sleeping girl.

"Wh-wha?" Futaba mumbled as she awoke. "What time is it?"

Neko looked at her watch and gasped.

"Midnight." she said, startled. We switched the TV and everyone got ready for bed and the girls went down the hall to whatever arrangement they`d prepared leaving me and Kojuro alone together with some futons in the dark room. Sighing, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the futon. This wasn't exactly how I'd thought this party would go but hey, what are you gonna do? I could hear the girls chatting in the other room. I tried to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Masamune?"

"Yes?" I replied. "What's the matter Kojuro?"

"How do you know when you're in love?" Wow, I definitely wasn't prepared for that. Instead of tackling that question head on, I figured I`d answer a question with a question.

"Do you think you're in love?"

"I don't know. That`s why I'm asking you."

Ah, touche.

"Well, I guess there`s the classic signs. Heart speeding up, sweating, feeling butterflies. But I guess it`ll be in your heart."

"Hmmm." was his only response. A few moments passed in silence.

"Is it Koiwai?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Koiwai`s nice." I said.

"Yeah she is. She's really caring." Yeah, as long as you stay on her good side, but I didn't say that.

"Yeah she is." was my reply instead.

"Do you have anyone like that?" he asked. Neko flashed into my mind. I chuckled.

"No no. I`m happy being single." I lied.

"Oh, well. I`m sure you'll find someone." he said. I didn`t respond. I thought about Neko. All the things I said to Kojuro; heart speeding up, sweating, feeling butterflies, they all applied to Neko.I guess it was love. And those were the last thoughts in my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Two days he says. Two weeks he means. So sorry about that, but hey, at least it`s here now. Also, the next one will be up tomorrow. You can quote me on that. Sometime tomorrow Great British time. So yeah, thank you very much for reading goodnight.**


	5. Birthday Wishes Really Do Come True

A faint whispering noise crept into my ears.

"…mune…up."

I rubbed sleep from my eyes and came to.

"Huh?" I mumbled dumbly. I was looking up a Neko. Oh yeah, sleepover. "Oh, morning."

"Morning Masamune. Sleep well?" she asked, smiling.

"Fine thanks." I replied as I sat up.

"Hey Ko-" I began but I was talking to no one; Kojuro wasn't there. In fact, the whole apartment seemed pretty quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went home. It`s 10 o`clock you know?" She responded. Oh, I must`ve slept pretty well. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Please." I replied, crawling out my futon and standing up. Neko`s eyes widened.

"What`s the matter?" I asked.

"You erm…pants." I looked down.

"Shit!" I hissed and tried to cover my boxers. "Turn around!" I shouted. She giggled and did as I said. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and hurriedly flung them on.

"Decent." I mumbled, unsure whether or not I should be happy for Neko to see me in my boxers. She turned back around.

"Would you like some cereal, sleeping beauty?" she asked.

"Please don`t call me that." I replied, flatly.

* * *

Neko walked into the kitchen and I trudged over to the sofa, sat down and put my hand in my hands and yawned. What do I do? This was a classic romcom situation; guy spends night at girls, girl sees guy in boxers…then what? Is cereal really what should be happening next?

I felt a tapping sensation on my head and I looked up to see Neko beaming and holding a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks." I said as she sat down next to me.

"So…" she began. "Do you show your pants to just anyone or is it just for close friends?" She giggled but I didn`t respond. A few moments of silence passed. Now, a few thoughts were going through my mind.

The first was 'Ahh fuck, she saw me in my pants'. The second was 'Now seems like a pretty good time to confess'.

And sadly, I was right. It was. We were alone, things were fairly relaxed. Since I`d binned off the revenge plan, it was a shot right? But I had to play it smooth.

"Just special people." I replied.

"Oh, like who?" she asked. I put my bowl down rested my arm on the top of the sofa behind her.

"Oh you know…cute girls." She blushed.

"Like me?" she asked.

"Just like you." I replied. Our heads started to get slightly closer to each other's until they were almost touching.

"Neko." I whispered. I felt my heat beat going nuts but it was worth it.

"Yeah…" she whispered softly. I could feel her breath against my own lips we were that close.

"I love you." I whispered as I closed my eyes and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and warm, it was heavenly. She put her hand on mine as I moved my other hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. After a few seconds of bliss she broke away from the kiss blushing like mad.

"Masamune?" she asked, both her cheeks and mine bright red.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Birthday wishes really do come true."

 **A/N: Wow. Finally finished this. I hope you enjoyed reading this, those people who were reading and following the story as I updated it. You lot were great. The reviews were really encouraging and it was nice to know that people liked the story enough to post a comment. It really does mean a lot, thank you. The next MKR story will be up sometime in the future. Probably sometime before December. So around mid to late November and it will star everyone`s favourite girl…who I don't think gets enough love in fanfiction. So you`ll have to stick around to see who it is. If you enjoyed this chapter or even enjoyed the story please leave a review, I really do enjoy seeing what people think of my work. And so once again, thank you very very much for reading, goodnight.  
**


End file.
